


A Gift From Our Past

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 is having visions of two humans he never met, but somehow they feel familiar to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From Our Past

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2011 that begins to go into the past of my characters, and even the canon characters. I intend to use this information in a later fic, I'm just not sure when that will be. Obviously all the stuff in italics is meant to be what happened in the past, but I wasn't sure if you would've figured that out.

_"W-w-who are...you?" a timid voice asked. The young woman turned her head to see a pale young man standing in the room. From his appearance, he looked like he had been here for a long time. His skin was so pale it looked like it was made of chalk. His curly, black mess of hair hadn't been cut in months. His right eye was colored differently than his left. He was the skinniest thing she had ever seen. His clothes, which were slightly worn out from age, had been altered by black markings that almost looked like stripes. His fingers were strangely colored black, the same black that was on his clothes. She hesitated to answer his question, but if she had to be stuck here she might as well try and communicate with him. After all, he didn't look dangerous. He looked scared, yet in a way she found adorable somehow._

_"Why don't you tell me your name first?" she responded in a calm and comforting tone. "Then I'll tell you mine."_

_"M-my...name...?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly, letting him answer. He recollected his thoughts, trying to remember. "My n-n-name...is V-V-V-Victor..." he finally answered._

_She smiled, and walked closer to Victor. "So your name is Victor?" she said. "Well Victor, my name is Marissa."_

_"M-M-Marissa..." Victor muttered. "It's p-p-pretty..." he said as his hands shook._

_Marissa began to blush. No one had ever said her name was pretty before, except for her father though. "T-thank you." she said. "Yours is nice too. I think it sounds cute."_

_Victor began to blush as well. Not once in his life had anyone said something like that to him, especially someone as beautiful as her. Getting nervous, he ended up changing the subject on accident. "D-do you...like to d-d-draw?" he asked._

_A smile lit up on Marissa's face. "I love to draw! I do it all the time! Mostly when I see something with my gift though." she said. She had paused before saying that last sentence._

_Victor also began to smile a little. "G-gift?" he curiously asked. "Do you h-h-have...visions t-too?" he asked._

_"Visions?" Marissa asked. "These images I see in my head of things that have yet to happen. Is that what they are?" Victor's smile grew wider as he took one of Marissa's hands._

_"T-t-that means...you're l-l-l-like I am!" he said._

_Marissa took Victor's other hand in hers an edged even closer to him. "I guess it does." she said._

6 awakened, very confused at what he had just seen. He knew it was a vision of the past, but at the same time it felt familiar to the prophet, as if it were a memory of his. The girl's name in particular rang a bell, but why? Who was Marissa? And why did her name have a meaning to him? He looked beside him. 15 was still sleeping soundly, a smile on her face. 6 decided to leave her be and let her sleep. He still had to prepare her surprise anyway. Quietly, he snuck out of the room, hoping to get ready. After all, he only had one piece left to find. And something told him that it was out in the Emptiness.

_"Don't worry Victor, this is a holy place. They won't be able to find us here. We'll be safe for now." Marissa reassured her lover as they entered the building. The war outside was raging on, and had just cost Marissa the life of her younger brother Alphonse. Victor was all she had left now. No matter what, they had to make it to the Scientist's home. If they didn't..._

_Marissa cringed at the thought of what could happen. Victor ran to her side, clinging to her arm. "I w-w-won't...leave you...M-M-Marissa... I p-p-promise..." he said._

_Marissa smiled, and ran her fingers through Victor's messy hair. "Thank you Victor. Now come on, we should get some rest." she said. "We still have a way to go, and we need all the sleep we can possibly get." She walked over to one of the benches she used to sit on every Sunday, and began to lie herself down. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_Victor didn't fall asleep. Not yet. Too much was on his mind at the moment to sleep. The two of them had witnessed Marissa's younger brother get killed by machines, her older brother died fighting in the war, and her father was probably already dead. Marissa had lost everything except for him, and although she didn't show it, Victor could tell that she was suffering. He didn't want to see her like this, it was breaking his heart. He had to do something._

_He searched around the cathedral, hoping to find something that could help her. There had to be something among the clutter scattered around the floor, he just knew it. A glimmer caught his eye, and in a small glint of sunlight Victor could see something shining. He walked over to it, slowly picking it up in his black hands._

_It was a necklace. There was nothing fancy about it, it was just a plain old necklace. But not in Victor's eyes. He knew that Marissa would love it. He smiled as he placed it in his shirt pocket, and walked over to the bench to sleep by Marissa's side._

6 was still searching through the Emptiness when another vision flashed through his mind. It was of those two again, and 6 once again felt a sense of deja vu. What was it about these visions that felt so familiar? And why was he having them now? It almost felt like his visions were trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure out what it could be.

Then it hit him. The necklace. There was something important about that necklace. He had a feeling he might know what that would be, but he had to find it before he was sure. He kept up his search, the image of the necklace burned into his mind. It felt like he was out there for hours, but after some time had passed, a glimmer finally caught his eye. He turned to find something shining in a small ray of sunlight breaking through the clouds. He ran as fast as he could, until finally, he was standing right in front of it. It was the necklace he was looking for. Ecstatic, he rushed back to the library with his discovery in hand. 15 would love this gift.

_"Victor, please! You promised you wouldn't leave me! I-I can't lose you too! Please Victor! Don't die on me!" Marissa's eyes were streaming with tears as she pleaded that Victor survive. They had reached the Scientist's home, but one of the machines had spotted them. Victor had jumped out in front of Marissa, taking all the bullets in the process. He was almost dead, but he tried as hard as he could to stay alive._

_"Marissa," the voice of the Scientist called behind her, placing his arm on her shoulder. "I'm afraid that there isn't anything we can do. His wounds are too deep." Marissa looked heartbroken, everything had been taken away from her and there was nothing she could do._

_"M...M...Marissa..." Victor weekly said. "I'm s...sorry...I couldn't k...k...keep...my promise..." He sadly smiled and placed his hand on Marissa's cheek. She held onto his hand, hoping that she wouldn't have to let it go. "I...in my pocket...there's s...something for y...y...y...you... T...take it... And h...help reawaken...this......world..."_

_"Victor... No..." Marissa whispered._

_"M...M...Marissa...I l...l...l..love..." his eyes closed, and he stopped speaking. The hand that rested on Marissa's cheek fell out of Marissa's grasp. Victor was gone. Marissa looked at his pocket and stuck her hand in it, but she found nothing inside it. Her heart felt heavier as she stared at the now lifeless body of her lover. Out of her own pocket, she pulled out the two creations her father had left to her. 15 and 16. They were to be awakened by her, and the Scientist was supposed to help her do so._

_"I promise Victor...I won't let you down." she whispered. Meanwhile, behind her, the Scientist began to make designs for his next Stitchpunk. This one was to be called 6._

15 awakened as she tried to figure out what she had just witnessed. Who was that woman, and what was she doing with her and 16? What was her relation to this woman? Why did it feel so familiar? All kinds of questions popped into her head, but they stopped when she noticed that 6 was nowhere to be found. "6? Where are you?" she asked. She exited the room to see 6 coming around the corner.

"F-f-15! Y-you're...awake!" he said upon seeing her. 15 looked at him, noticing he was acting strange. He was hiding his hands behind his back, as if he had something she wasn't supposed to see.

"What do you have there 6?" she asked.

"C-close your...e-e-eyes first..." 6 said, a smile on his face. 15 did as he said and shut her eyes. "G-good... N-n-now hold out...your h-hands..." 15 put her ink covered hands forward, feeling 6 place something in them. "A-alright... Open y-your...eyes n-n-now..." 15 opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, overwhelmed at what she saw.

It was a necklace, nothing fancy though. It had two matching charms on it. The first was a heart shaped lock, and the second was a key with four little hearts at the end of it. Both charms were a light pink color, and the details of the lock showed a swirl-like pattern on it. To anyone else it might not be as special, but to 15 it was one of the best gifts she had ever received. She looked back up at 6, who was waiting for her to say something. "H-h-happy...anniversary...15..." he said.

15 ran up to 6 and hugged him, causing the prophet to blush. "Oh Victor, this is the greatest gift ever! Thank you!" she said. She was about to continue, but stopped upon realizing what she had said. She had meant to say 6, but instead had uttered out the name of the man from her vision. "Wait, I meant to say 6! Not Victor! Where did that even come from?" she said. 6 took her by the hands, ignoring the name she had called him by. Things began to make sense to him now.

"Y-you're welcome...M-M-Marissa..." he said. 15 looked at him confused for a moment, but then it made sense to her as well. She smiled and leaned her head on 6's shoulder.

_The stripped Stitchpunk looked up at Marissa with intrigue. Marissa smiled and held out her hand, allowing 6 to climb upon it. He hesitantly walked into her hand and sat down before looking at her face intently. "What is it 6? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked._

_6 jumped a little, surprised at the fact that she knew his name. He opened his mouth and began to speak. "F......F......15?" he muttered._

_Marissa looked at him a little confused, but giggled a little. "No, no 6. I'm not 15. My name is Marissa." she said, correcting him._

_"M-M-Marissa..." 6 repeated. At that moment, Marissa's heart nearly skipped a beat. There was no way that it could be him, he was dead. She saw it with her own eyes. Although she was confused, she just smiled sweetly at the Stitchpunk. "W-what is...it?" 6 asked, talking about Marissa's stare._

_"Nothing, nothing... It's just that...you remind me a lot of someone I once knew, that's all."_


End file.
